Different Version
by only.if.my.lungs.let.me.breath
Summary: This is a different re-written version of Twilight. Shown in a new character, Kimberly's POV. There is no Bella, but there is Edward and the rest of the Cullens. A little lemony.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: I do not claim any of the characters that I have based my story on. This is my first attempt at a Lemon, so please reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I walked down the street thinking of my journey. I was headed north to a small town near Seattle called Forks. I was about three months old. Three months a vampire anyways. I was and would forever remain seventeen years of age. I thought of that. It made me smile. How many women actually dreamed of remaining young forever, and here I was, never asking for it, but achieving it all the same.

I was walking along a dark street amongst one of the rougher suburbs of L.A. I had finally saved enough money to buy Syria, my Siberian husky, a new collar. I was a little past curfew as I walked back toward the orphanage holding the new collar. The guardians would be upset, but I wasn't worried about them. What were they going to do, throw me out? I smiled at the thought. The two little old women we called the "guardians" wouldn't do more than give a slap on the wrist. The new collar was purple, and it would show up against her white fur brilliantly. I didn't want to give it to Syria until I got back home. We walked along the street about eleven. The sun had long since set, and the street lamps flickered as we made our way back to the place I had come to hate. A girl about two years my senior walked along the street with her dog. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had straight, blond hair that flowed around her shoulders. I'd never seen anyone as frighteningly beautiful. Her long body was graceful, and smooth. Even in her normal clothes, she looked like a supermodel. Until I met her gaze. Her irises were a deep red. As frightened as I was by the look she gave me, I couldn't look away. Her eyes held mine, as I realized she was walking towards me. "Well, hello." Her voice as smooth as honey as she stopped right in front of me. She flashed me a smile, showing a row of perfect white teeth. I turned to walk away, that was all I could think to do. She caught up with me quickly. "Don't be so quick to leave, my sweet. The fun's only just beginning." The next thing I know, her hair was tickling my cheek, and a sharp pain shot through my neck. Syria howled beside me. I knew she had been hurt. A sudden sound wailed getting closer and closer. Blue and red lights shone around us. The girl and her animal disappeared. Although I was drowning in pain, I knew that I had to save myself and Syria. I crawled toward her, losing my sight more than once. I picked her up, and crawled behind some nearby dumpsters. I pulled the two of us under a pile of leaves that were raked against a fence. After I was sure we were hidden, I let the pain have me. I fought back the screams. I knew they would only give away our position. I shifted in and out of consciousness. I awoke from my sort of coma, my heart fluttered and stopped, the pain slowly drifted away. I awoke with new vision. My eyes were bright, and I knew they were the same blood red color as my maker's, but I tried to ignore that. Syria was thinking about how she had been worried because I had taken longer than her to finish, and she was wondering when she was going to get her collar. Wait. How the hell was I hearing her thoughts?

I jumped up. I looked around to make sure no one was around. "Syria," I whispered, "Can you understand me?" I asked looking a bit flabbergasted. "Well, of course I can." She thought. I jumped a little when she understood me. I sighed. I knew what I had become, and I knew the diet of what I was, so I had to get away. I walked along the street. As I came to the end and began to turn right, the sound of crunching, and twisting metal filled my ears. I ran quickly, realizing quickly that I had to slow myself to a human speed. I ran at the ever so slow speed. I got to the car, and an old friend of mine was bleeding with the steering wheel twisted around him. The sight and smell of his blood didn't really do anything to me. It was sort of like a slight sting, like putting alcohol on a paper cut. It wasn't unbearable. I twisted the car away from him. I picked him up, walked to the shadows, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. I ran to the back, sneaked in the employee entrance, and dropped him off at the empty nurses station. Someone would find him there. I ran out before I was noticed, and I ran back to the forest where I belonged. Syria was waiting for me at the edge. I quickly found her, and we ran around looking for somewhere to stay for a while. We found a cave about four miles out of town. Syria and I spent the next two months there. We hunted and fed. My eyes had calmed to a quiet amber color, and I knew it was safe to come out of hiding. To go about my life like any other vampire trying to be human. I smiled at the thought. I was probably the only vampire in the world that wanted to live life as a human. Perfect features, a voice only angels should possess, unnatural speed and strength, and above all, I had the talent to talk to animals. I found a small pool of water, and before jumping it in one bound, I watched my reflection. I was infinitely beautiful. My bright red hair flowed in curls past my shoulders, my body was slimmed, and hardened into eternal perfection. My eyes were unnaturally bright, and a light amber color. I felt sensuous, and sexy for the first time ever. I looked at myself, and realized that I could probably have any man I wanted. I could be anything I wanted. Who would dare try to stop me? Even in torn blue jeans, black long-sleeved shirt and converse, I looked even more beautiful than my maker. If only I knew her name. I would find her, I would kill her, I would destroy her for doing this to me. But really was it so bad? I was immortal, and beautiful. I was fast and strong. I wouldn't kill people, which didn't really make me a predator. So what was I? Vampires are supposed to be evil creatures that suck the blood from virgins in Transylvania. Weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight when Syria and I left the cave for good. It was a little painful leaving the one place that I had actually enjoyed being. It was quiet, and low key. I could watch the stars, and hunt from my cave without running far. It was comfortable for just Syria and I. It was small, but it was the first real home I had ever really known. I liked spending my time there. I liked watching the sun rise and set. I had never noticed how beautiful it was. I had never taken the time to watch, and with the vision I had accumulated, I watched as the colors would spread across the horizon, completely intoxicated by the sheer, pure beauty of it all. I watched a group of deer walk by, feeling no danger. I read the minds of all of them, and picked off the weakest, oldest of them all. I wouldn't eat, what I didn't have to. I didn't want to be a monster, I wanted to make the best out of what I had become. Syria completely agreed, but she didn't care whether the animal was old or young. She just wouldn't harm mothers or children. I smiled at my animal. I would never have asked her to be so willing with all of this, but she was making the best out of the life that had been chosen for her. I patted her head, and sighed. I breathed in deep, and long. Although I didn't need the air, I sure would miss the way it tasted. I had gotten my fill of city air, and it was nothing like this. We began our run towards the city. Every step I took was something new to me. It was still hard to believe the speed that I actually had. The lights of the town became brighter as we got ever so closer. I smell swifted through the air, and I stopped abruptly. A couple walked toward us in the darkness. They were a striking couple moving quickly. If I had still had my human eyes, I probably wouldn't have noticed, but with my new vision, I noticed every step. She was brunette with the dark red eyes that had haunted me. She was beautiful, undoubtedly. Her companion was a tall man with black hair that touched his shoulders. The two smiled at the sight of me, and they knew I was one of them. "Beautiful evening, isn't it, child?" he asked looking me over with obvious approval. "Yes, it is." I smiled in return. "Where are you headed?" He asked making conversation like we were old friends. "I was actually thinking of heading back to the city. See if I could a job or something, make something of myself." He looked a bit confused. "How old are you, little one?" He asked looking down at me. "Human years, seventeen." I knew that wasn't what he wanted. "But two months since my new birth." He smiled. "Going into the city would not be the best option for you. A newborn loose in Los Angeles hardly seems right." He smiled. "Why is that?" I asked wondering what the problem was. "Do you not feel the thirst with every step you get closer to the city?" He asked intrigued by me. "No, I feel no thirst. Human blood has little to no appeal to me." I smiled as his face turned to shock. "I saved a boy covered in blood from a car crash a couple of hours after I awoke, and felt no more than a little sting." I sighed. "Why do you look so shocked?" I asked a little irritated with the way he was responding to my reaction to blood. "That's impossible. I've never seen anyone react to blood that way." I tilted my head. So I was different from the others? How could that be? I had been made just like everyone else. I think. I would admit, I didn't know much about this whole lifestyle. I just knew the basics. We drink blood, we sparkle in the sunlight, and we're the most beautiful predators amongst a world full of humans. Food. The word popped in my head, and I immediately shook it away. Humans, mortals, weren't food.

"She sounds like those bloody Cullens with more self-control." This is the first time the woman had spoken during the entire conversation. I noticed she had a British accent. I smiled as her musical voice entered my ears. She seemed a bit annoyed that the man had stopped to make conversation. She obviously disapproved of his interest in me. She scoffed a little, as she too looked me over. "The Cullens?" I asked. "They're a family that resides in the furthest corner of Washington. In a little town, Forks. A little past Seattle. You should go see them, I'm sure you would make a wonderful addition to their family. They only feed on animals. Like you." He nodded towards my eyes. I smiled. He continued to give me directions to the Cullen house. "Tell Carlisle that Lorient sent you. Although I doubt they don't already know." He smiled and before I could ask what he meant, the two had disappeared. Syria and I turned North, and began to run. So many thoughts swirled in my mind as I ran. Would they accept me? Would they be as welcoming as Lorient had promised? We ran with all of our might. I tried to figure out what Lorient meant when he had said "Although I doubt they don't already know." What had he meant? What had been the purpose of that statement? I confused myself thinking about it, and decided to think on a lighter note.


	3. Chapter 3

Syria and I crossed the state line into Washington late the next morning. The sun was shining so I ducked into a 24/7 super mart. The place had everything possible. I decided to make a cloak to sort of shield my one outfit from the elements. I bought a few yards of a black material. It felt like cotton, but it was much thicker. I bought a black hoodie, and needle and thread. I purchased my items, and I ducked out the employee exit. I looked around outside, and no one was around. There were no cameras, so the moment my feet hit the asphalt, I ran straight into the woods. I followed Syria's scent to a small cave about six miles into the woods. I had told her to find something temporary, and find something she did. I was so happy to have her with me. I sat on the floor of the cave, and I began to configure my cloak. I paid no attention to the outside world. I wish I had. A kitten entered the cave. Before I realized what was going on, Syria growled and bit the cat. I pulled Syria off, a bit too late. The cat started to undergo the transition. I sighed, another animal to take with me. I smiled. She was a cute kitten. Solid black. It was different. Her transition was complete with a four hours. It was shocking how much faster animals changed than humans. She looked at me and meowed. It told me it was thirsty. I smiled, and told her to be patient, we would hunt when the sun went down. She seemed content with that, and curled up on my lap to await sundown.

I finished my cloak right after sundown. I pulled it on. It was open in the front, and hung and dragged the ground. It had a loose hood, and a tie at the top. Very vampire-ish. I smiled. My thoughts changed, I felt wrong. A pain ripped through my body, and knocked me on my back. I writhed on the ground. Syria and Tama sat beside me, confused but refusing to leave my side. My muscles pulled into a fetal position, and I lost consciousness. I awoke about two hours later. Feeling no pain, but it left in its place complete confusion. It was raining outside the cave, and I sighed. 'The last thing I need is rain.' The rain stopped. I jumped a little. 'Bring back the rain.' I thought. And it began to pour. 'Ahh. Stop.' I was a little frightened as the rain stopped again. "HOLY HELL, I CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER!!!" I practically screamed. It was so much to take in. The weather was something that wasn't supposed to be controlled. I felt a little upset. Beside me a rock started to shake. I wanted the rock to rise, and it rose. I frowned. I control nature in general. That's a lot for one person to take in. The elements, nature, all were under my control.

I tucked Tama into a small pocket I had sewn into the inside left hand side of the cloak. I smiled at Syria, and we thought the same thoughts. We burst out of the cave running as fast as we could. She kept up with me easily. Every now and then I caught a branch and swung from it. I landed easily on the balls of my feet. I laughed a bit, and continued running. Tama was a little annoyed because I wasn't making it any easier on her. I smiled. The little cat shook a little in the pocket, and knew she wanted me to just run. But it was so much fun, I could hardly stop myself. I bounded over rivers and creeks, and I had to climb and jump from tree to tree. I swung from the branches as I felt Tama's claws grab at my skin through the thin cloth of the cloak. I ran, and jumped, and I couldn't stop myself. I was so thrilled with the new muscles, the new strength, the new abilities. I was enamored with my new life, my new self. Of course, I would miss the few friends I had met at the orphanage, but there was nothing that would take me back to that place. Not when I had this. I hunted, I fed off a large mountain lion. I continued to run.

Syria and I made it to the suburbs of Seattle before I was attacked again. I had found a hollow tree for us to lay out in, and it hit. I curled up in ball inside the tree as the pain engulfed me. It got worse. I passed out again, and woke about five hours later. I looked around, and realized nothing was happening. "That sucks." I muttered realizing all my pain had been for nothing, and a wave of voices hit me. I was hearing the thoughts of everyone within a five mile radius of me. It was a lot to take in.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the town, Syria staying under my cloak because we were inside of a town. I walked thankful that many people had gone to bed. The streets were practically empty. The roads were slick from the rain I had caused not too far back. An older lady stood on the corner. One hand holding an ancient cane, and the other wrapped tightly around a small cup. Round, dark glasses covered her eyes, and tattered clothes covered her skin. I took my last few dollars and placed them in her cup. Her hand reached for my face. She touched it, not recoiling from my icy skin. Every thought her mind had ever had raced through me. Where she was born, where she had grown up, what she really thought of her parents, I learned that she had three sisters, I learned how she had gone blind. It was a lot to take in. She smiled like she knew what was happening. "And my dear, you are certainly beautiful." I smiled. I pulled back gently, not wanting to scare her, but seriously needing to stop the visions. When I pulled away, my knowing of her thoughts was reduced to what was passing through her mind. She was kind, and she had not one ill thought against anyone. "May God bless you, dear child, for you are more than generous." She smiled, a nearly toothless smile, and walked away. I smiled for one moment allowing myself to bask in her compliments. Would the Cullens think of me that way? What would they think of me? Would they think me intrusive, and parasitic? We were out of town by then. Just a few more minutes before I would knock on the door, and ask them to explain exactly what I was. Ask them to tell me what was wrong with me? Did every vampire go through the pain that I was going through? Did everyone hear people's thoughts, and control the weather? Was I the only one? Was I different? Was I weird? I wanted to know what was wrong with me. Why I was the way I was. I sighed. Syria and I burst into a run, streaking through the forest. I ran with all my might. I had my worries, but more than that, I was curious. Were there really other vampires like me? Ones who chose to feed off animals? Were they as kind and generous as Lorient had made them sound? Or were they all daft idiots like the woman had made them sound? I didn't think so. Carefully, I approached the large house like a child approached a stranger. I steadied every step, counted every breath. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before I had a chance, a girl about my height and weight answered the door. Everything about her, from her fluid movements, to her short spiked hair reminded me of a pixie. She opened the door with a smile, leaving me no time to introduce myself. "Hi, Kimberly, I'm glad you finally made it, I thought you were going to change your mind for a moment there. I'm sure glad you didn't. Follow me, I'll show you your room." She pulled me into a hug, and then not releasing my wrist, she dragged me into a large living room. Six other vampires sat around looking anxious. Maybe a little excited. "Ahh.. Finally." A blond girl sighed as I walked into view. She was extremely vain, but at least she thought I was pretty. Second only to her of course. I smiled at the thought. I was pulled into a hug immediately. "Kimberly, I'm Esme. Welcome home, sweetheart." She talked to me like she had known me forever. A tall boy about my age sat in a chair not moving. He looked frustrated. I read his thoughts, and I laughed a little. They all looked at me. 'Yea, now is the time to make yourself look like a maniac' I sighed. I looked right at him. "I was laughing at his thoughts." I smiled. "You can read minds?" Alice asked confused. "You're psychic, you should know that." Alice frowned. "I've only seen your ability to talk to animals." She shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Well, yes, I do have that, but I can also control the weather and elements around me, and I can read minds. Funny, if I touch you and concentrate really hard, I can read every thought your mind has ever had." I smiled a little proud of myself. The boy had cast a look at me. A bit surprised, a bit intrigued, a bit unsettled. 'He's used to being the only one with this ability.' I smiled again. _'Stop that. I know it's hard to control, but it's unfair. I can't read yours and you're using it to your advantage.' _ He frowned a bit. I raised my eyebrow a bit, and smirked. "Unfair?" I asked continuing to smirk. Wasn't he the one with the unfair advantage? He just frowned a little. A big brunette's thoughts entered my mind. _'Damn, I'd hit that. She's like way hot.' _His thoughts got a little explicit then, so I sort of shut them out. The boy in the chair growled, a low muffled sound. The big brunette laughed.

The pain shot through me again. This time I screamed, it had hit me completely by surprise. It pulled me to my knees. I screamed again. I couldn't help it. The pain was too much. It was stronger, ravishing, greedier. It seemed to expect so much from me. It pulled my off the ground completely, my feet dangling in mid-air, and like it was being mean, it dropped me. I was immediately caught. I opened my eyes for a split second and the bronze-haired boy was holding me, resting my head against his chest. "Kimberly" His voice smooth like velvet. He muttered my name, as I slipped into unconsciousness. I could still feel his hand gently stroking my hair.

Four hours later, I opened my eyes. The boy was still holding me. Stroking my hair, and saying my name ever so gently. I wanted to stay like that, just to hear him say my name. His cool breath tickling my cheek. I woke up against my own will. I sat up and looked around. I had to remember where I was. 'This is so embarrassing. If I were a lioness, I could just attack them all, and run away.' The thought seemed to break a barrier, because everyone gasped. I looked around. "What?" I asked. Carlisle shook a bit. "We can understand you?" He looked like I was speaking a different language and he finally understood it. Alice ran back down the stairs carrying a large mirror. I looked in it, and I had turned myself into a lioness. Strong, and graceful. Beautiful, and cunning. My new talent, I believe. 'OH DAMN, OH DAMN, OH DAMN, I WANT MY BODY BACK!!!' I thought to myself. In front of my eyes, and everyone else's, I morphed back into my body. I sat there with my knees pulled to my chest. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you all, I should never have come. I knew I would just bring trouble." I said before striking out the front door with Syria, and Tama at my heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty miles into the forest, I climbed a tree with ease, and sat with my knees pulled to my chest, and my face in my hands. Syria lay on the branch with her head on my shoes. Tama played with a leaf at the end. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked Syria. _'I wish I knew, I will follow you wherever you want to go, but I really liked it there. They were nice. You can't help what's happening to you.' _ "Syria is exactly right." I heard from below me. The bronze haired boy climbed the tree. He lifted me up, and placed me in his lap.

Two hours, and a lot of coaxing later, we made our way back to the house. He opened the front door. I hesitated a little, and he tightened his grip on my wrist a bit. "Come, love, they don't bite." He hesitated. "Much." He smiled. I followed him feeling completely at ease with this boy. "Look who I found, everyone." He announced as he took back to the living room. Esme engulfed me in a hug. "Kimberly, darling, you're family now. We understand what you're going through, so don't worry, love. We are here with you, here for you." She smiled at me. She reminded me of the mother I had always wanted. I couldn't help but smile. I was then surrounded by hugging. _' They don't think she's prettier than me. Do they? I wonder if they do. I will not be second best. I guess I have been getting a little lazy with my appearance lately. But, I am the most beautiful. She could never be me. I sure hope not.' _ Rosalie, the blond girl, was thinking as she hugged me. "They don't think I'm prettier." I whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. They made her smile. She hugged me again. _'She's a newborn but she already has our eyes. How does she have such self-control? I don't understand her.' _The blond boy, Jasper, thought as he gave me a short hug. Alice followed. She clung to me. _'Yes, a new sister. One who doesn't just think of herself. I already love her, and she just got here. She's so sweet, and worried about everyone else. She's selfless.' _"I love you too, Alice." That made her smile. She clung a little longer. I didn't realize I was doing it, but all of her thoughts came to me. I saw her life, and then saw her visions. It hit me. She had seen me coming right after I talked to Lorient, and then she saw it. She saw Edward and I together. Forever. She saw that we would fall in love immediately. I pulled back. I fell to the floor. I had let my power overcome me completely. Edward was beside me instantly. "Is it happening again?" He asked Alice. "No, she saw everything, my life, my visions, my thoughts. She can't control that part of her power yet, and it was too much." I was on my knees with my face pulled toward the floor and rested on my hands that lay in my lap. I fell unconscious for about an hour. I woke up on the couch with my head in Edward's lap. I sat up, and looked around. "Dammit." I muttered. "What?" Edward asked. _'Oh, thank God, she's awake, I was so worried.' _ "I've spent more time on the ground than standing since I got here." He laughed. Alice ran down the stairs. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me up two flights of stairs. At the top of the stairs were two doors. One on the left side of the hall, the other on the right. I was guessing mine was the one with the pink bow on the door. The one on the right. Alice opened the door, and I entered. I gasped a little, while Alice looked pleased with herself. "Esme and I designed it from my visions." I smiled as I walked into the room. It was large and rectangular. All of the North wall, and half of the west wall was solid glass that had a view of the woods. A large bed sat up against the east wall, facing the west. A half wall, blocked half of the bed. A large white sofa sat in the corner of the south, and west walls. A large television hung on the wall, and below it on a floating a shelf sat a small, sleek, black c d player. A white chaise lounge was against the east wall. A small glass table beside that. "Alice, I don't sleep." I said in reference to the huge bed in the corner. It was covered with a white down comforter, white silk sheets, and an assortment of at least a dozen different white pillows. "Well, of course not, none of us do, but we have to make sure we have everything that normal people need. There's a toilet in your bathroom, but you don't have use it now, do you? Speaking of which, there's still the bathroom, you know." She smiled. I felt my mouth drop. "I have my own bathroom!" I was shocked. "Well, duh!" She laughed at me. I ran to the door in the wall. I smiled when I walked in.

The floor was heated white tiled that ran from the bathroom into the extended dressing room/closet. The walls were white. A long white marble counter ran down the east wall. A huge bathtub sat on the west wall. The closet was full of clothes, shoes, and accessories of all kinds. A large round ottoman sat in the middle of the floor. A knock on the door entered my thoughts. Edward walked in. Just the sight of him took my breath. He was clad in blue jeans and a button up white shirt. His bronze her shone under the lights. I had to remind myself to breathe. He smiled at me. His crooked smile reached his eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I smiled at just the sight of him. _'She's so beautiful, and her smile warms the heart. Whatever heart I have left. I have never felt feelings like this. I will never understand the workings of love, but I'm sure glad she's here. Even if she doesn't feel the same, just being able to look at her, touch her, feel her everyday, would almost be enough. If I could just kiss her, just hold her in my arms.' _I smiled, Alice had left the room. "I do believe this is what you wanted." I smiled as I walked toward him. I pressed my body to his. _'Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Is this really happening? If I'm dreaming, dear God, don't let me wake up. Don't stop, Kimberly, I want this more than anything in the world.' _ I smiled, I touched my lips to his. Our bodies immediately melted together. I stood up on my tippy-toes, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up, and put one of my legs on each side of his body. He held me there for a while. Our lips crushed together. I laughed as we broke free. He continued to hold me in the air. I put my hands on each side of the face. I smiled at the look in his beautiful golden eyes. He put me on my feet. His hands found my face, and he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed me again. Gently, lovingly. I smiled up at him. "Ready to see my present?" He asked looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

He picked me up like child. He carried me down the stairs, and into a large garage full of cars and motorcycles. We passed a black Mercedes, a red BMW, a huge jeep, a black Vanquish, a yellow Porsche, a silver Volvo, and at the very end there were two large things covered with tan sheets. "They are both for you. One for in town, one for out." She smiled. I walked over, and he pulled the sheet off one of the two cars. One, what I assumed to be my out of town car was a Bugatti Veyron. It was black. I about fainted. I screamed a little. "Edward, do you know what this is?" I exclaimed running my hand over the sleek black paint job. "I do believe it's a Veyron, yes?" He asked with a small smirk. "Edward, this is a Bugatti Veyron. This is the most expensive car in the world right now!" I was so excited. I wanted so bad to drive it. Wanted so bad, to get Edward in the backseat. Ugh. I'm so disgusted with myself. You know you're waiting for marriage. How did I get to this? That is a Bugatti, and it belongs to _me!!!!!!_ I screamed in my head. Edward laughed. I realized I'd been gaping at it this whole time. He walked over behind me, his hands found my hips. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Want to drive it?" he asked whispering in my neck. That sent a jolt through me. Both the idea of driving the most beautiful car in the world, and the idea that Edward was my boyfriend, and I was going to be beside the most beautiful creature to ever exist, in the most beautiful car ever. It was all so much. "Oh please, can I?" I asked turning in his hands. My body touched his, and another electric jolt shot through me. I shuttered a little. He laughed. "You're so beautiful." He smiled down at me. "That doesn't answer my question." I pouted. He laughed again. "Of course you can, silly girl." He smiled as he traced my face with his fingertips. "Wait!" I said before he handed me the keys. "What about the other one?" I smiled. He laughed again. "You are observant." He pulled the sheet of the other one. It was a black Mustang convertible. Beautiful and new. It shone under the lights. A beautiful machine, although in comparison to the other, it was scrap metal. I smiled. He understood me. "You can drive this one anytime. The other one can only be driven outside of town, so if I were you, I'd drive the Bugatti." He smiled at me. He handed me the keys. I jumped into the car. Edward on the other side. I revved the engine a few times, and then burst out of the garage in a flash. It was a good three minutes before I was up to eighty and on the Interstate. It was all so much to grasp. Edward's eyes never left my face. _'How can she think this car is beautiful when she looks the way she does? She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I've waited a century for this girl, and I'm never letting her go." _His thoughts were so promising.

The feeling came onto me the moment I hit 200. "Edward." I muttered before the pain engulfed me completely. He took the wheel and managed to get the car pulled over. Edward pulled me out of the car, and we were deep into the woods the next moment. He lay me on the ground with my head in his lap. My chest rose towards the sky, while the rest of my body fought in protest. I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up a few hours later in the woods, but I was alone. No Edward. I ran around, and I couldn't figure out where I was. I looked around. Confused, and apparently lost. These weren't the same woods as before. _'I wish I was back at the Cullen house.' _I thought as I walked around. The next thing I knew I was on the front porch. I opened the door. Esme was standing by the window, looking worried. I walked into the room, and before I could see good, she had me in a tight hug. "Oh, Kimberly, I was so worried." "What happened?" I asked looking a bit confused. "You don't know?" She asked, worried, but with a hint of wonder. "I just remember the pain, and when I woke up, I was in the woods, I wished I was here, and taa-daa!" I smiled waving my hands a little bit. She laughed, and picked up the cell phone that was laying on the table. I heard Carlisle on the other end of the phone. There was relief in his voice. About five minutes later, everyone but Edward was home. "He went the furthest away." explained Carlisle. He smirked at my obvious adoration for his son. Edward was home a few minutes later. He ran straight through the door, and I was in his arms not two seconds after I heard the door open. He held me to him. "Are you ok?" He pulled back a little so he could look in my eyes. He ran his hand over the back of my head. I smiled a little. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine." I laughed. He kissed me. My cheeks would have flushed if I were still human. I mean, his family was around. I laughed. "You pass out, a few minutes later, you disappeared. I was so worried." He looked into my eyes. A gaze that should have frightened me, since we'd only known each for about a day. But his gaze made me feel safe. I knew that I would fall in love with this boy. Edward and I ran up to my room. I threw on a pair of solid black pajama bottoms, and a black, fitted, long-sleeved shirt that showed my hip bones. I walked back out of the dressing room. Edward was laying across my bed, his arms behind his head. He was the vision of comfort. He looked up at me and groaned a little. I looked down. _'She has to show skin. Doesn't she hear how badly I already want her? I could take her right now, and not feel bad at all, but I know she wants to wait. So, do I really. But she's so beautiful. So delicate, yet so strong. She's the most amazing person I have ever met.'_ I laughed a little. "Do I look that horrible?" I asked looking at him. He groaned again. He ran to me, grabbed me, and lay me on the bed. He was on top of me, both of my legs to the left of him. His right hand stroked the side of my face. His lips found mine in that instant. A low moan grumbled in his throat. The sound sent shocks through my body. The two of us spent all day on my bed. Kissing and talking, and generally, falling in love with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

I had the pain only one more time. It was the same as usual. Pain engulfed me. I was unconscious for ten hours. I managed to get three new talents out of it. I got invisibility, a shield, and one of my favorites, I got telekinesis.

Edward and I have been together for three months now. I've never been so in love with anyone. He's the definition of perfection. Such a beautiful soul. If I could dream at all, it would about him, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Alice has been having visions lately, and there about me, so I have to come out here in the woods where I can't hear her thoughts. I found this perfect tree. I sit in it every time Alice has a vision now. They seem to be coming more and more regular now.

Today I sat there. My knees pulled to my chest as I sat on my favorite limb. I wore a white long sleeved shirt under a pink eyelet cotton dress. I sat there with Syria at my toes. Edward came up under the tree. There was something different. Something…. wrong . He didn't smile like usual. He didn't get me out of the tree, he made me climb down myself. He didn't tell me he loved me, didn't tell me that he missed me. I stood in front of him. He was so much taller than me. So much stronger looking. It always made me feel a little submissive. "I'm leaving." He said looking at the tree instead of me. "Leaving?" I was suddenly scared to death. He was leaving me? Why would he do that? I thought he loved me? I thought he had promised me forever. I tilted my head a bit. "Yes, I'm leaving. Without you." He whispered. I felt my cold heart break in my chest. His mind was humming a song. He knew that was the only way to tune me out of his mind. "Edward, don't do this." I muttered looking up at him. "I just don't want to be with you anymore. I mean, I'll always love you.. in a way. But there's somewhere else I need to be." He continued to look away. His eyes never met my face. I continued to stare at my hands. "You. Don't. Want. Me?" I asked, my voice breaking with invisible tears. I knew they were impossible, but I could almost feel them welling up. If that was the case, I wanted him to be happy, and if I didn't do it, then there was nothing I could do. "No." Was all he said. "Fine." I barely whispered, but I know he heard it. I turned and ran as fast as I could. Syria growled at Edward, she bared her teeth, and snapped once. "Syria." I yelled from a few yards away. "Leave him be." I turned and began to run again. Syria followed without a second thought. Edward didn't follow me. I ran and ran about sixty miles later, I climbed a tree, pulled my knees to my chest, crossed my arms between my knees and my chest. I lay my head on my knees, and I let the rain fall. It fell hard. No thunder, no lightening. Just rain. It soaked my bright red hair. It chilled me straight through to the bone, but I didn't care. The only thing I protected was Syria. She stayed dry. I put my chin on my knees and looked at her as she lay her head on her paws and looked at me. I scratched behind one of her ears. I took back my hand, and placed my forehead on my knees. I closed my eyes, and willed myself to die.

I didn't leave the tree until the next day when Alice came to get me. She ran all the way out to my tree before opening her umbrella, but she remained dry. I sat there. I didn't look at her. I just continued to hold my eyes closed. Syria's ears perked a little, and I knew she was coming. Her thoughts got louder with every step she took. She's worried about me. Hah. There's not a damn thing she should worry about. I'm perfectly fine. Never bloody better. Oh whatever, I didn't even convince myself that time. "Kim." Alice said my name with such caution, as she sat on the limb beside me. "Come home, sweetheart. Let's get you out of the rain." She took my hand. I looked up at her. She gasped a little. _'Her eyes. Such anguish, such agony, such shock. I don't think I've ever seen such pain.'_

Six hours of coaxing and persuasion later, she finally got me to come out of the tree. I ran straight to the house, and up the stairs. I didn't look or listen to anyone. I simply ran to my room. I threw on my favorite black pajama bottoms, and the black long sleeved shirt that showed my hip bones. How Edward loved that?! He loved when I showed little pieces of skin. I sighed. My curly, bright red hair was tangled, and wet. I ran a brush through it, and scrunched it a little. I walked over to my bed, crawled to the middle, curled up into the fetal position, and let misery have at it. I stared out the windows out at the woods. So many memories, so much to try and forget. I hope he's happy wherever he is.


	8. Chapter 8

Six llooooonnnnggggg months later.

Still in the middle of the bed, same position, same pajamas. I haven't moved for six months, and I don't care. If I could die, I would, but I can't. I don't have to eat, I don't have to sleep, I don't have to do a damn thing. Alice came through the door again today. After the first month, her and Esme have been coming to see me every day, trying to make me do something. But I can't make myself, much less do it for someone else. I could read the worry on Esme's face without ever having to hear her thoughts. Alice sat on the side of my bed. "Kim, get up, go hunt, and hurry. I need to talk to you." I stood up, jumped out one of my windows, picked off the two weakest deer in the herd, and was back on the bed before Alice could turn her head good. She laughed. My hair was past my waist now. Long, curly, and bright red. It was in deep contrast to me. I was pale, and golden eyed. My black pajamas set it off even more, and I knew I was beautiful. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, facing Alice. "What is it?" I asked tilting my head. "Kim, I'm going to ask you something, and it's not meant to hurt you, I must know, do you still love Edward?" She asked flinching a little at the look on my face. Complete agony. Total pain. His name haunted me. "Alice," I whispered. "I love Edward, yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever." I stared at the comforter. "It's he who doesn't love me." "I wouldn't say that." She looked at me. This time, my face was hurt, and angry. "Really!? I do believe his words were, 'I just don't want to be with you anymore.'" I practically screamed. "But at least he'll always love me, "in a way"" I hated using that tone with Alice, but she was breaking at me piece by piece. "Kim," she replied calmly. "Edward went to Italy." I frowned, the only thing that I knew of that was big in Italy was, oh my God…. "The Volturi?" I whispered. "Yes. They wanted you, and they told us that we had seven months to give you, or they would come and take you. Edward fought with us for months on what to do. Finally, we all relinquished. We realize it was a mistake. He offered himself to the Volturi this morning, and they told him no. He's decided since they're going to get you anyways, he's going to do something to anger them. He refuses to live in a world without you." She stared at the bed. I jumped up and ran into the dressing room. I threw on a pair of torn jeans, the same fitted black shirt that showed my hip bones, a solid black studded belt, and a pair of solid black converse. I threw on some eyeliner, and threw a pair of pajamas in a large black carry-on. I ran back out into the room. "What the hell are you waiting for, Jesus to come back? Get up, and get ready, we have to go." "Really? You're willing to go?" She seemed a little shocked. I stopped, and looked at her. My hair was longer than I had realized. It was a shock of bright red curls that hung a little past my waist. "Alice, if Jasper were in Italy, trying to save you himself, wouldn't you be there?" I asked looking into her eyes. They widened a little, and I smiled. "Thought so, go get ready now." I muttered. She ran to her room, and she was back right before I had finished brushing my hair. It was thick and a little frizzy. I threw the brush on top of the pajamas. The two of us ran down the stairs and into the garage. I was in the driver's seat of my Veyron, and we hit 254, and that was what I kept it at all the way to the airport.

Alice and I sat in the large first-class seats. I took my Blackberry out of my carry-on, and tried to call Edward's phone. It went straight to voicemail. "I've already tried. He left his cell in his room. He wasn't going to be stopped." She looked a bit disgruntled.

We arrived in Volterra a few hours later. I snuck to the shadows, and ran with all my might to the alley where Edward stood. I grabbed him from the back of his shirt, and pulled him back. "God, Edward, trying to give away your secret?" I was trying to be serious but it seemed that I was more teasing than anything. "Wow, that was fast, I didn't feel a thing." He smiled, as he traced my face with his fingertips. "Edward, you're not dead. Go find Alice, and go home. I have to go meet the Volturi." I began to walk off. He grabbed my arm, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "If you go, I go." "No." I said a little startled. We both heard the thoughts of the guard. Two men came around the corner. "Good afternoon, Kimberly, I do you have a meeting with Aro, and the others, yes?" "Yes, I do." I said flashing them my most stunning smile. They almost took it. "Just let me get Edward here to his ride, and I'll be right there. You have permission to follow me, if it would make you more comfortable." I smiled. I heard Edward start to argue. I turned and he was grimacing at the back of my head. "Aro wishes for you to bring Mr. Cullen as well." "Well, I do believe Aro's request will just have to be denied for now." They were both afraid of me. Excellent. "Please, just cooperate." The man on the left said. "I'll cooperate the moment you're willing to compromise." They were about to agree when Edward spoke up. "Gentlemen, I'd be more than willing to come along." "Edward, no." I hissed. The guard led Edward and I into a large meeting room. The three brothers stood at the front. "Kimberly, how wonderful to meet you." Aro smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe I could dazzle him. "And Edward, always a pleasure." "Certainly." He replied a little dryly. "Well, let's begin."


	9. Chapter 9

I was then asked to show all of my talents.

I proved my ability to read minds, and talk to animals. I used my shield, and teleported across the room. I rearranged all the wall hangings in the room using my mind, and I became invisible. It wasn't hard, but it took a lot out of me. I felt a slow pain creep up through me, but I wouldn't allow myself to fall out. Not here.

When I was finished, Aro turned to Edward, "You may leave now. Thank you for joining us." "No!" Edward yelled. "I won't leave her." Aro smiled. "Marius, would you please escort Mr. Cullen to the exit." I walked over to Edward. "Hush now, love. Everything happens for a reason. If something happens to me, don't do anything stupid. You'll find someone else. Some one that could perhaps be better for you than me. No more trips to Italy. Now, go find Alice, and go home. I love you forever." I put my hand on the side of his face, and I kissed him. If I was going to die, I was going to die happy. The kiss was passionate but short. I traced his eyes with my fingertips. Taking in every detail of his perfect face. Wanting this to be the last thing I remembered about him. We were both so sure I was going to be killed. I then turned, and walked back to the Volturi, while Edward was dragged screaming from the building. I turned my head, and winced when I heard him scream. He had to go or the would've killed him too. I turned back to Aro. He was smiling at me. "Jane, please lead Kim to the holds while we deliberate."

I was kept in the holds for a month. I had made Edward promise that he wouldn't try anything stupid. I missed him with excruciating pain. He had left me, and yet, I had been the one to comfort him when he was dragged away. His face continued to play in my mind. His screams, as he was dragged away from me. That had to mean something. What if he did still love me? Oh who was I kidding, he just felt guilty, for what I'm unsure, but that's what it had to be. I had been too distracted to read his mind. I was distracted by the pain in his eyes, as he was taken from me. He was set free, and here I was sitting in a room as small as a jail cell. A large chair sat in the corner. On the right hand side, there was a full cup of blood. I knew that it was human, and I had refused to drink for a month. I'd done it before. It's not so bad. Edward's face kept popping up in my head. I thought about it when Jane came back by. I sat in the chair, my knees to my chest. I thought she was just passing, so I jumped a little when she opened my cell door. "They've decided, time to go." She was almost too kind. Maybe they had decided to kill me, and do away with all of my pain. Maybe, I sure could hope. I followed Jane back to the room that had been the last place I had seen Edward. I turned to look at the three brothers. Caius looked angry, and Marcus looked bored. The same look they always had, but there was something to the look on Aro's face. Sadness maybe. They were all blocking their thoughts. I couldn't tell. Maybe they had decided to do away with me.

"Kimberly, by order of the Volturi, we will now set you free. You are free to go home." I looked at them in shock. "That's it?" I asked surprised. "That's it." Aro replied. "You may go." He pointed down the hallway. I turned and ran with all my might out of their castle. It was dark out. I ran all the way to the airport. I got on the first flight out. I got off in Seattle, and ran all the way to the Cullen house. I hoped Alice hadn't seen me coming. I knocked on the door, and Carlisle mumbled in the house. "Who could that be at this hour?" He walked to the door, and pulled me into a hug immediately. "Kim, you're alive." "That I am. Is Edward around?" I asked. "Yes, he's upstairs, in your room." "Block your thoughts." I told them all as I ran up the stairs. I walked in, and Edward was sitting on my bed looking out the window, blaming himself. "There's nothing you could've done, you know." I looked at him. He looked up with shock in his eyes. He was holding me the next second. His lips crushed to mine. There was such emotion there. He pulled me into a deep hug after a bit. He stroked my hair. "Kim, I'm so sorry, I love you." "I love you." I returned looking into his eyes. The emotion there. If he could cry, he would've been. We both would. We held each other for a long time. Syria came bounding into my room then. She pounced on me, and knocked me onto the bed. She snuggled up against me. Tama quickly followed suit. She had become Syria's shadow while I was gone.

Edward and I went hunting after that. Jumping from my third floor window, never got boring. I hadn't been able to run for the past month, so running felt good.


	10. Chapter 10

We returned a short time later. Edward and I jumped back up into my bedroom. Edward ran to his room and back. I was changing clothes when he came back into the room. He waited for me on my bed. I came out in a long sleeved white dress. It fit like a t-shirt, only it flared out at the waist. He smiled at me. This was his favorite color on me. I sat beside him on the bed. He grabbed my hand and stood me up again. He got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. He smiled up at me. "Kimberly, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. And emotion in his eyes that I had never seen. It was love, but it was the strongest I'd ever seen. "Yes." I replied smiling down at him. He laughed a little, put the ring on my finger, and we were on my bed kissing before I could think again.

One month later.

I lay against Edward's body. My head rested on his chest. "If we don't get up, there going to come up and find us." I muttered into his chest. We were both still. "For the love of all things holy." I muttered again and Edward laughed. "Come out, or we'll come in after you." Emmett boomed from the hallway. I ran into my dressing room threw off my pajamas, pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a black hoodie which I zipped up half the way. I pulled my hood up. It was loose over my hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a simple black hoodie. He smiled at me, and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest. "Do you think we could run?" Edward asked as I pulled my head up to look him in the eyes. "They'd probably catch us." I smiled, as he kissed me, long and passionate. I smiled at him. We opened the door, and he kissed me again. Deliberately in front of all of them. Emmett coughed. "You two can wait one more day." He smiled as he separated us. I growled a little, and pouted. Everyone laughed. "I'll see you at the altar, love." He said smiling at me. "I'll be the one in white." I laughed. The boys ran off in one direction, as we ran off in the other.

Eight a.m. rolled around, and I found myself sitting in a large chair in Alice's bathroom. She scrubbed, polished, and buffed every inch of my body. Alice made my hair super-curly, and pulled the top back. It was then time for the dress. I ducked, so she could place it easily over my hair and make up. The dress was beautiful. It was off the shoulders, and off white satin. It had vintage lace that started right under the bust, and stopped right above my hips. It wrapped around, and it went down into a train in the back. It flared at the hips. Alice gasped a little as she looked at me. _'She's so beautiful. Edward is so going to enjoy this. I didn't really need to put all the work in. I should've just put the dress on her. Oh well, she looks magnificent.' _ "It's time." She said aloud.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked out of the room. I stood at the top of the staircase. My arm laced into Carlisle's. "You look beautiful." He muttered in my ear. I smiled. "Thank you." I stood there holding a bouquet of white roses, and lilies. "Count to five and follow me." My breath caught in my throat. Carlisle patted my hand that rested on his arm. "Deep breaths, dear, think of Edward." That brought me out of my trance. I was going to spend forever with the love of my existence. That's all that mattered.

Carlisle and I began to descend down the stairs. My train flowed behind me. We began to walk the carpet laid out for me. The march began. I saw Edward at the end, and it took all I had not to sprint down the aisle. He smiled at me. It was full of love, emotion. His smile was triumphant. I stared at his face during the entire ceremony. I hardly paid attention to the people looking up at me. I hardly paid any attention at all to the ceremony, except for the part where I announced to everyone sitting there that "I did." It was his turn, and my mind began to race. What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't want to spend forever with me? What if he decided he wanted Tanya instead, or someone else, much prettier than me? What if I just wasn't good enough? "I do." He announced triumphantly. He smiled the biggest smile, I'd ever seen. I smiled back. He hadn't changed his mind. I smiled when the reverend announced for him to kiss the bride. "Gladly." Edward muttered too low for anyone with regular hearing, but all the others did, and there were a few snickers throughout the crowd. He put his hands on both sides of my face. When I was looking up at him, he put his arms around my waist, lifted me up so that I was even with him. I put my hands on each side of his face, and he kissed me. It was deep, but too short. I sighed when he put me down. As Edward led me down the aisle, I was captured in hug after hug. Telling distinctly, which hugs were from humans, and which were from immortals. Edward led me out into the yard. It was decorated with a large canopy of daisies, and white lilies. The canopy covered a large white dance floor. I'd never danced before. He grabbed my hand, and led me out onto the floor. "Edward, I don't know how to dance." I said biting my lip a little. "That's alright, love, I'll show you." He put his hand on my waist, and pulled me to him. My enter body turned on like a livewire. He spun me around the floor. It looked like I had been dancing for years. He smiled. "Having fun, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked. _'I've never seen him so happy.' _I laughed a little. "Well, of course." I smiled up at him. Tanya was watching us. "She's trying to debate whether to come cut in." Edward looked down at me when I said it. "Why would she do that?" He asked. His mind-reading wasn't as fast as mine, and now he heard it. "She's in love with you, silly. Hard to see how she couldn't be." I sighed a bit. "I don't want to dance with anyone but you." He looked down, and I smiled. "But you're a gentleman, and you wouldn't want to be rude." I looked at the ground a bit. "Have fun, Edward, I'm sure I can find someone." I looked around, and Emmett was walking over toward me. "See, I just have to block out his thoughts for a bit. Go ask her to dance." Emmett then took my hand.

"Well look at you." He smiled down at me. _'You could've been happier with me.' _ He knew I knew what he was thinking. "You keep forgetting you're married." I smiled at him. _'Yes, but I could satisfy you in ways Edward could never dream of. I bet he hasn't even tried anything. Doesn't that make you wonder whether or not he finds you attractive at all? Maybe he doesn't think of you that way. You've heard my thoughts, you know what I think. Has he ever had thoughts like that about you?' _He smiled at me. A loud growl came from across the room, and I knew it was Edward. All the humans had left after the ceremony, so it didn't matter what people did now. Edward crossed the room, and crouched low in front of Emmett. "What the hell makes you think something like that?" Edward asked looking at Emmett. His teeth bared, and a low snarl ripped thru his teeth. Emmett just stood there and smiled. He knew Rosalie knew what he thought of me, and she didn't care. Just as long as I was willing to say no. _'Well, have you, little brother?'_ He dared as he crouched in front of Edward. I got in the middle. "This is my wedding, and if the two of you don't behave, I'll beat the hell out of both of you." I stared at them both. I crouched low in the middle of them. My teeth bared, I growled, low and long. Syria got in the middle too, and she started a low, rumbling growl. 'She_ could do it, you know.'_ Emmett thought. "I'm well aware of what she's capable of. I don't need you to bring that up too." Edward snarled. Jasper walked over and got in the middle. He used his powers to calm everyone. The three of us straightened up. Edward took my hand, and led me away from Emmett. He twirled me once, and pulled me close to him as we began to dance again. "I'm so sorry for that, it's just his thoughts were so.." He trailed off. He didn't want to think of what Emmett had said. "Oh, ignore it. Pretty soon, we'll be off, and there will be no one but me and you." I smiled. That put a smile on his face. "I'm so in love with you." He muttered. "That's why we're here." I smiled. He pushed a piece of hair from my face, and kissed me. He pulled back, and walked me toward the wall. He pushed me against the wall, and his mouth found mine. I hadn't felt such passion from him, ever. I don't know if he was trying to prove Emmett wrong, or if he just felt it. His mind wasn't coherent, at all. Just a jumble of memories, and words. His tongue parted my lips. I couldn't stop myself. My hands went up around his head, and tangled in his hair. "Kimberly, come on, it's time to get ready." I released one hand, and waved her off. "Kimberly, I swear. It's going to be so romantic spending your honeymoon in the airport waiting for another flight." She yelled over everyone. Edward pulled back just a bit. "Alice, go away." His mouth found mine again. "I did not spend two weeks hunting for the perfect going away outfit just so you can blow it off. I swear, it's going to be so comfortable going on your honeymoon in that dress." She continued yelling. I continued to ignore her. "Edward, I swear, I'll tell her where you're taking her." He pulled back then. "Amazing. How someone so small can be so annoying." He muttered, as he pulled my hair away from my face. I sighed, and walked over to her. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs. I was told to put on a dark blue dress. It was cotton, and long-sleeved. It flared at the waist, and hung mid-calf. I pulled on a black hoodie, and a pair of black ballet flats. She pulled all the pins out of my hair, and it fell. It hung to my waist in spiraled curls. "Your bags are already in the car." She smiled. "I can't even pack for myself. I'm completely useless." "It would've given too much away." I smiled. "You think of everything, don't you?" I asked looking at her, and tilting my head. She frowned at me. "Thank you, Alice, the wedding, the honeymoon, it's all so perfect." That made her smile. She hugged me. "Now go, before you're spending your honeymoon in the airport bathroom." She laughed a little. I smiled. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened a little. _'She's the most beautiful person in the world.' _ He sighed a little. _'Holy damn, look at that dress. She looks so damn sexy, almost edible.' _ Emmett's thoughts interrupted. A snarl started in the back of Edward's throat. I reached him then. "Come now, love." I grabbed Edward's hand. I glanced at Emmett, and bared my teeth. He laughed behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward, being the gentleman he is, he held open the passenger door to my Veyron. I smiled, and climbed in. We arrived at the airport a few minutes later.

I smiled as we got into a cab in South America. I wondered if this was where we were staying. Was my honeymoon going to be in South America? Not the ideal place, but anywhere with Edward was worth it. I was a little surprised when we pulled up at the docks. I never heard Edward mention any interest in boating, but he was good at everything, so this really shouldn't surprise me. He took our bags, and we climbed onto a large boat, obviously built for speed. We rode for a couple of hours, and then I began to notice a dark clot forming in front of the moon. It was an island. "Welcome to Isle Esme." He smiled at me as he pulled up to a dock. He grabbed the bags in one arm, and me in the other. "Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" I asked kissing his cheek. "I'm nothing if not thorough." I laughed as he carried the bags and I into a large house about ten feet off the beach. He put me down in the living room. We walked through the house. He showed me every room before we came to the end. He led me into a large bedroom. "The ugh.. Bedroom." He smiled as he cleared his throat a bit. I smiled. "I noticed." I smiled at him. The bedroom was beautiful. A large bed was in the middle of the room. It was covered in blue silk sheets, and a white comforter. There were mosquito nets draped as a canopy over the bed. I walked over to the bed. I touched the flowing nets. I wanted to make sure everything was real. I heard a small thump as Edward dropped the bags on the floor. I turned to look at Edward. He was looking at me thru his eyelashes. He walked over to me. He put his hands on the sides of my face. His thumbs stroked my cheeks. I smiled at him. Edward leaned in, and kissed me. Softly at first, testing his boundaries, then harder, more passionately. His hands moved there way down to my hips. His soft lips crushed against mine.

Edward's hands slowly began to move under my hoodie. He removed it from my arms, and dropped it to the floor. His mouth moved with mine. His body perfectly fitted with mine. His hands lightly traced down my arms, leaving invisible goose bumps along the trail. He hands rested on my hips again. My fingers immediately went to the bottom of his shirt. I traced his pant line, and raised his shirt. He lifted his arms, and I pulled it from him. He smiled at me, and his lips found mine once again. He picked me up bridal style, and within seconds, we were laying on the bed. He was on top of me, one hand on the side of my face, the other was on my leg, right at the dress of the hem. His fingers were playing with the bottom of the dress, and slowly, he began to lift up the skirt. His fingers lingering on my skin. Slowly, and relentlessly, he continued to pull off the dress. I gasped a bit as his hand brushed the side of my right breast. He pulled it off successfully, and threw it to the ground. I marveled in the way our bodies looked together. His perfect muscles looked to be cut of the finest white marble. Mine were cut from the same rock but I was thinner, less muscular. We meshed together perfectly. His hands went around my back, and unclasped my bra. It was thrown onto the growing pile on the floor. His mouth moved from mine, and found my neck. He kissed along my jaw line, up toward my ear, and back down again. I let out a small moan, and I could feel him smile with satisfaction. His mouth moved toward my chest, and he took my left nipple in his mouth. I threw my head back as the pleasure washed over me. He fondled the other and tweaked at the right nipple with his fingers. I wasn't exactly sure Edward was a virgin at that moment. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His mouth kissed a trail down my navel. He spread my legs with his hands, and the scent of my arousal filled our noses. Edward smiled as it seemed to further turn him on. Edward's fingers grasped at my panties and yanked them off in one swift motion. His tongue ran up through me, he continued until I felt like I was going to tear down the house. "Edward, I need you, _NOW!!!" _ I screamed. I helped him take off his pants, and boxers, and I felt his erection run up against me. He placed himself at my entrance, and looked at me. I smiled at him, and he pushed in. It hurt. I gasped, and I felt him pulling it out. "No." I hissed. "I don't want to hurt you." He looked worried. "Keep going, please." I begged. I needed him. I wanted him. Every inch of him was mine, and I was going to show it. He pushed in again, and this time it seemed to engulf him to. He set a steady face. It was hard, and fast. He pushed, and thrust as we both reached our brinks. "I.. can't.. last.." He muttered between pants. "I.. can't.. either." I returned almost forgetting how to form words. The two of us came at the same time. He crumpled beside me, and pulled me to him. "I love you, Kimberly Cullen." I smiled my biggest. "I love you more, Edward Cullen." He laughed, and pulled me on top of him. "One more round." I laughed at him. "Well, I guess." I replied, and my mouth found his.


End file.
